Project Summary/Abstract: Administration Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) Administration bridges the Geisel School of Medicine at Dartmouth College (Geisel) and Dartmouth-Hitchcock Health system (D-H). We have retained fully NCCC Administrative staff experienced in their individual roles and collaborative as a team. We have taken central responsibility for a year-long process to assemble the current CCSG application, including reorganization of Programs and addition of new Career Enhancement and Community Outreach and Engagement components. NCCC Administration centrally has the lead role in preparation of annual non-competitive Type 5 progress reports, for both the parent P30 award and nine recent CCSG supplements, in both the standard NIH RPPR reporting system and any additional award-specified reports, including alignment of clinical trial reporting with CTRP- generated Data Table 4. We have lead administrative responsibility for 13 faculty recruited by NCCC and housed in the Rubin building, including our two most recent recruits, and are staffing five current active and pending searches. We centrally manage a membership process that reaches across both parent institutions and three Dartmouth Graduate Schools, and we facilitated Leadership review of current Member status and Program alignment. Our communication activities include maintenance of NCCC mailing lists and websites, along with Research Program monthly calendars. We have lead responsibility at Geisel for cancer-specific, as well as generic, Shared Resources, assisting in three S10 major equipment acquisitions, embedding new services in existing cores, and enhancing an order and charge-entry system now adopted campus-wide. We have expanded from one to two annual pilot project solicitations and have renewed successfully our American Cancer Society Institutional Research Grant, which also serves The Jackson Laboratories. We have consolidated remote basic and population science Members into our central Rubin Building and brought on-line new facilities in the contiguous Williamson Translational Research Building. In addition to managing both Geisel and D-H annual operating budgets, we have implemented for Leadership oversight an annual philanthropic budget and extended quarterly review of Shared Resources? financial performance to the faculty positions for which we have lead responsibility. We continue to manage funds at both Geisel and D-H, which informed the vision of the new Director, and we have implemented an annual distribution of research funds to clinician Principal Investigators and Clinical Oncology Groups. In addition to the CCSG, its supplements, and the faculty for which NCCC has a lead administrative role, we support multi-investigator grants administration, such as our NCTN LAPS award. The Administrative role in strategic planning was most evident in the contribution of reference documents and the convening of Members to participate in the 2018 updating of the NCCC 5-year plan. With the arrival of a new Director and completion of a new 5-year strategic plan, NCCC Administration will contribute significantly to implementation and assessment of emerging new initiatives.